She's Mine
by russiananimechicfrk14
Summary: After yet another mission, Chrono and Rosette will come back home to find that there will be a new addition to the team, a boy Eric. Can this new boy corrupt the relationship btwn Chrono and his love, or will Chrono's jealousy go to the extreme? c it here
1. Default Chapter

**She's Mine**: ; **hope you enjoy this little fanfic that I thought of while sitting on the toilet! U guys who rated my story, "Sacred" I give special thanks to you! If you haven't read it, I do encourage you to do so! Chrono is sooooo jealous in this little story! Enjoy!**

"Awww Chrono, my ass hurts so badly!", the blonde exorcist complained, cupping her butt with a quivering hand.

The short demon and the blue outfitted nun were making their way down the long steering hallway, right to Sister Kate's office.

Even though the two pretended to ignore the fact that they were about to be blown out of their clothes by the screeching sounds of the head nun and the concerned comments of Minister Remmington, Rosette seemed to feel the anxiety to put off that thought for now, and recall their latest demon extermination.

"Rosette, it was YOUR own fault for your 'ass' ache because, I seem to remember that you were the one that crashed our Ford into the street lamp. Do you realize how many circuits you wiped out?" Chrono snapped back, rubbing the big lump on the side of his purple haired head. Rosette whipped around and glared at Chrono with daggers in her eyes which made the poor boy gulp.

" You know I didn't…OWWW! ROSETTE! " Chrono was bonged on the head by Rosette's trained hand that earned him another lump on his scalp which was definitely uncalled for.

With a satisfied huff and a turn of clicking heels, determined Rosette proceeded through the doorway opened to welcome her in. Chrono stood grumbling outside the door, checking for any brain damages." _Awww Rosette_… _you are such a child sometimes I worry…"_ The assaulted figure said, straining his ears to earn an overheard conversation between the two women or at least a pain cry from Rosette, but suprisingly, neither of those things seemed to take place.

Sighing, Chrono slumped down to the floor, twisting his childish fingers in his hands.

He knew that Sister Kate qualified him as dangerous, but Rosette has attempted so many times to prove her wrong, even though she enjoyed hearing the orders first hand. Chrono sighed once again and found himself dozing off into a abrupt sleep.

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

"Rosette, as you know, I did in fact overhear a report that yet another one of our Fords crashed into something again, as it does every time it does when you are handled with something precious", Sister Kate accomplished saying in a suprisingly low voice, but still irritation lay there.

Rosette fidgeted in the office chair, rarely glancing outside the office window, waiting for more grumble and rumble of accusations. "So…. I suggest that you do try to care for these costly vehicles or I would be forced to give that Chrono the job on driving with safety rules to your missions." Sister Kate continued, looking hard at Rosette over her spectacles that made Rosette's eye twitch at the corner, waiting for her beating.

"BUT, unfortunately, that is all, we have more important matters to discuss."

Rosette worried that her ears deceived her. She had already prepared herself for a smack on the head or at least a loud lion roar that would have definitely have jarred her whole body. Already she has scrunched herself in a half-defensive position and half ' take off and run' position, but there seemed no reason to take either of the actions.

Clearing her throat, Rosette uncoiled and spoke. " Yes Sister Kate, you have my err…undivided attention." Sister Kate raised one of her eyebrows at the polite manners but blew the thought away. " You are going to have a new member to your' combat ' team. Eric Satoma, is the name.

He moved from one of our top organizations and is here on a requested mission. Please make him welcome among the two of you. Here are some backgrounds about this new member. You may leave." Sister Kate spat importantly, tossing a vanilla folder across the desk to the teen, and pointed to the door.

"Chrono, wake up sleepy head!" Rosette whispered softly, playfully reaching out her hand to tug on one of the dozing boy's cheeks.

Chrono indeed heard the melodic call from his partner that dragged him out of his sleep, and he cracked an eye open to give Rosette the acknowledgement that he was in fact awake. **yawn**, yes Rosette I hear you.. You are in all pieces!" Chrono exclaimed, examining the girl from top to bottom, not believing his eyes.

But then, he would hear screams, if there were any. " Yes I am alright, thank goodness!" Rosette twirled, but stopped suddenly, her face becoming important. "

Chrono, we are getting a new member to our team. A boy…Eric."

"W, what?" we are getting a guy to join the team?" Chrono, said, renewing the statement he just heard a few minutes ago, now with Rosette in their sleeping quarters near the bottom of the grand hall. As Sister Kate did to Rosette, she threw the private files to Chrono's feet, just as shocked as he is.

Scanning the papers quickly, Chrono was thinking a complete different thought. "_A boy? Why a boy and not a girl? I don't want anyone to come near Rosette, she is mine. Besides, we are getting along just fine by ourselves, we don't need a new addition to us!_", Chrono's mind screamed but he too soon shook off the thought. He couldn't believe that he had contained such selfish thoughts or that he was jealous of anyone coming near Rosette besides himself.

"He is coming tomorrow. I take the shower first!" Rosette said ruffly, and hopped off the bed, slamming the bathroom door as quickly as possible. Both knew that once again…some things are best left avoided… But not this time.

Dripping the water over her head, Rosette leaned into the warm, welcoming heat that the shower provided, thinking about the day." Surely I did not see any heated signs on Chrono's face, but I definitely felt something uncomfortable that he decided not to bother me with. I don't feel good with this decision, Sister Kate is just trying so hard to pull us apart.", Rosette mumbled behind the curtains, blushing at the thought of Chrono. "_Surely, he cares."_, she thought.

In attempt to hide her little-self comment, Rosette started to carry on a cheerful tune, turning off the water and drying herself off with a thick towel, trying to hide her nervous heartache.

Chrono heard the soft melody coming from the showers, and a thump onto the floor in the bathroom, then a 'thwack' and a string of low curses. His lips curved into a small smile as he called" Are you ok Rosette?" and the answer" yep. Ouch!" from Rosette who obviously slipped on something.

His face quickly changed into a sad frown, knowing that the moments the pair shared could differ immensely if this new character joins their team. Chrono jumped up slightly AT a sudden bang, and out came an oblivious Rosette. Walking passed him while throwing a smile, Rosette crawled into her bed, waiting impatiently while turning her back for Chrono's privacy, for him to turn off the lights after he got ready for bed. A soft slump and a click of lights signified that the day's rest was as of now.

Turning back to Chrono's body angle, Rosette smiled, and closed her eyes.

Chrono couldn't sleep as he kept tossing in his bed. Gingerly getting out of bed, he reached for a glass of water next to his bedside table. Gulping the water eagerly down his dry throat, Chrono had an urge to ask Rosette something that bothered him so much. Taking steps forward to Rosette, he gradually shook the girl out of her sleep. "Wah? Chrono what are you doing awake?" a sleepy-headed Rosette whispered, blinking a couple of times to get her vision clearer and sitting up into a comfortable position. "I…would this new member change our.. Well…the way we are, you and me?" Chrono asked with pleading eyes.

Rosette was startled by this comment but replied," Of course not! I will always be closer to you than anyone else. I promise." Hugging the body above her tightly around the neck. Chrono was caught off guard, but whispered a 'thanks' into her ear and hooked his arms around her waist.

They did not pull away for a while, caressing each other in an affectionate way. Tomorrow was yet to come.

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

(LIKE THE FIRST CHAP.? RATE PLZ AND EMAIL ME! ;))


	2. Something New

**She's Mine**: Hey, it is me again, and I have decided to update my story! Yay to you and me! Um… I am having a hard time deciding in what the character of Eric is gonna be! Well hope you enjoy this next Chap.!

" Rosette…" Someone whispered softly over Rosette's ear, nudging the sleeping figure, in attempt to bring her out of her unconscious sleep.

The girl though did not budge one bit, even if the familiar tone of voice that Chrono has called for her name in, came out loud and clear. Chrono, sighed, knowing that was a daily routine between the two.

Rosette stilled her low snores and restless twisting in the bed that definitely gave out signals that she was for sure was awake, and just was playing her usual' make me do something' game that Chrono found extremely annoying.

Another sigh escaped the boy's mouth as he pushed the warm body again, a bit more harshly this time. Remembering yesterday's embrace made him stop the movements for a second, blushing a deep crimson.

Shaking the thought away, Chrono leaned close to the slit-eyed girl and bellowed," ROSETTE!"

Startled out of her mind, Rosette quickly bolted upright in her bead, her heart lurching at her chest as she brought her eyes to Chrono's snickering face too soon.

A huge **smack** and a couple heads collided, causing abrupt sharp gasps of pain as both keeled backward, rubbing their heads vigorously, their minds screaming out in pain. " Chrono, you idiot! That hurt, what were you thinking!" Rosette snapped loudly, blowing the hair out of her fire-lit eyes to focus on the demon boy as well in pain.

"It's not my fault that you can't wake up by yourself! I was just trying to get you up, but you wouldn't awake, so of course, what else I could have done?" The musing figure in front of Rosette complied, returning her glare.

"What, banging our heads together to get the' chemical reaction' of brain damages?" Rosette came back, haughtily turning to look at the open window across the room. Barely glancing back, she saw that she hurt Chrono with her sharp words by the look on his sullen face.

Softening her features, Rosette mentally apologized to Chrono and breaking the awkward silence burst," Alright give me 5 min. and I will be dressed.", scrambling out of bed and moving to the dress drawer.

Finally ready to show their faces in the morning sun and to their fellow companions, Chrono and Rosette strode to the cafeteria, where it was nearly deserted, and NEARLY all food was gone, as older nuns made their way to their daily post.

Rosette was about to remark out in outrage but Chrono held her comments, back, reminding her that Sister Kate could recognize her scream within a 10-mile radius.

Nodding in agreement, Rosette led Chrono to pick up a tray with cold dairy products, after to which they sat near a clear table.

Chrono felt anxious about something, as his stomach told him that anything attempted to eat, would be immediately brought back up.

_"Oh yeah, Eric will be hear to join us today. I do hope that we will get along. Although, I don't know how I will react. Yesterday, my thoughts were unacceptable."_ Chrono clarified to himself, pushing away the tray and surprised at what he saw. Rosette didn't even pick up a tray.

She just sat there in the sunlight, twirling her fingers through her golden blonde hair nervously.

Chrono pulled his gaze away from her beautiful face and looked up at the clock. Coughing hysterically, he pulled Rosette out of her chair as he gasped, " We're late!"

Panting and frantically shuffling their feet to go faster, the demon boy was dragged by Rosette all across the long corridors of Magdalene Order to the courtyard where their new member of the team was to be presented to them. " T..his..is just great! **cough** she did that on purpose!

Old hag…." Rosette was mumbling through short breathing periods in her running, trying not to choke on them as they reached the gate doors to the outside world. Chrono shook his in disapproval but decided not to comment the infuriated nun in fear that they will be even more late.

Finally, grasping the metal manual handles of the wooden doors, Chrono and Rosette pushed the door open and stepped outside.

Chrono squinted for any sign of Sister Kate, and spotting her by the curb of the huge mansion, pulled Rosette into that direction, all the while pointing to their destination.

There the two saw the impatient nun. Rosette wasn't paying attention to the fact that Sister Kate through her a glare, but to the body next to her._" Eric…" _Rosette thought, lost in her thoughts.

" And now they show up! Rosette you disappoint me greatly!" Sister Kate snapped impatiently throwing the' body' next to her a nervous smile as she drilled holes through Rosette's face.

Gulping, the two runners straightened themselves and signified that they were ready to be presented. With a sigh, Sister Kate looked desperately between the three teens, trying to decide where to start.

"Well Eric, these are you two clowns that you will be working with from now on…" Sister Kate teased for Eric's pleasure that did earn her a small curve on the lips. There was a brief silence but then Chrono decided to step in to break the awkward moment.

Reaching out his hand, Chrono spoke," Hi Eric Satoma. It is a great pleasure to meet you. I am eager to become great companions with you." He managed to say, biting his tongue from any nasty words to escape. Chrono was shocked; why was he feeling this way? Its not like he was jealous.

Was it? Nudging Rosette defiantly, Chrono urged Rosette to follow in the same fashion. "Hey, I mean Hi Eric. As Chrono said, its great to meet you. Nice to have someone else on the team!" Rosette chirped, reflecting an eager smile toward Eric. Chrono looked up at her, heart shattered. _"You really think so Rosette?" _"She's mine." he whispered to himself, heart thumping.

Rosette blushed, sticking out her hand, only to have hers clasped in a warm yet soft greeting.

Yes, she had to admit she couldn't tear her eyes off his looks. To Rosette, Eric was someone new, yet his confidence definitely reminded her of someone else.

_ "Of course. Joshua…"_Rosette mused in her head, emotions spilling inside of her. A brief moment of despair was immediately masked by another smile Eric flashed the two companions.

Eric was tall, and lean. Dark brown hair as it was, it contained a glint of gold in it. Wearing comfortable pants that didn't fit with his professional jacket made Rosette stifle a giggle when she first lay eyes upon him.

What was she feeling? A crush? Blushing once more, unconsciously Rosette motioned Eric to follow her suit in exploring his new home.

Sister Kate long gone, had strode past the reunion in order to go back to her duties as headmistress.

As Rosette looked over Eric, she noticed him scanning her. Both laughed and tugging on Chrono's hand, all three had an enjoyable stride into the entrance hall. As her eyes met his, they reflected affection and thankfulness.

Though she saw something deeper. His eyes reflected something dark and cold, unreachable; untouchable.

Hey Everyone! I am sorry for making you wait sooo long for an update but I have 5 projects from schoola and in despair to finish them! Thanx reviewers for encouraging me. luv you! tune in into more "She's Mine" story updates. peace!


	3. Loving and Hurting

**She's Mine **: hey, I know that you probably hate me for not updating soooo long ad I share your pain. I have had writer's block and on top of that I have a **COLD**! So.. sniff bear with me! Hope you enjoy this next chap.! Have fun!

Over here we have the lounge…. Oh yeah and did I mention the bathroom area?" Rosette kept rambling her little explanations as Eric listened intently, drinking every image that passed his eyes, and stored it into his image memory, remembering every detail, every smile Rosette flashed him, earning a light tint of red shade pass his angled cheeks. Sure the lively nun has introduced him to her flirtatious friends whom he tried to remain calm to, backing away at the slightest step forward. They were all cute, but nothing compared to Rosette.

_Soon to be his__Rosette…_" Um Eric I don't mind if you have no interest in listening to me, but could you at least keep your jaw shut?" Rosette snapped playfully, catching him from his daydreaming, back into her eyes. She giggled and took her forefinger, and placed it gently under his chin, snapping his gaping mouth shut, earning him another slight blush. " I was listening Rosette. It's just your cuteness caught me off guard." Eric reached out his hand and took hers, squeezing it lightly, in apology.

Now it was Rosette's turn to turn crimson and in nervousness, grappling the hand, she dragged him along the fifth corridor they have already passed three times. Eric smiled, pointing that out and to his utter shock, he got a smack on the head. The angered nun gasped in surprise and tried to shake her head and apologize, but soon found him laughing with her as their laughter ran through the long halls of the holy mansion.

Chrono treaded behind the new acquaintances, adding in a comment or two, that made Eric turn back to him and smile in a friendly manner, urging a conversation on before Rosette would pop another silly comment. Rosette favored him an annoying look that definitely got Eric staring while the two tumbled across the floor, pinching each other's cheeks. Chrno savored pride as he pinned Rosette and passed her "you loose" look that definitely got her pissed off. But now her attention was devoted to Eric, which he found her looking attentively at, as if… does she have a crush? Sighing, he retreated back to the Old smelly Elder room, where he lay on the bed.

Oh yeah nice one! You would actually think that the elder is a genius when his perverted thoughts avert him under Mary's dress, oh yeah she slaps hard I tell ya. Well here's your room, private guest. You know… I always like a nice guy around here for a change…" Rosette haughtily taunted the aching boy next to her that almost had hysteria. " Well remind me not to look under Mary's dress for a while. She sure looks tempting."

Eric whispered back, in which jealousy had aroused in Rosette's eyes. " My super noogies will help your mind clear of any thoughts such as those." Rosette replied, showing her arm muscle. "Well goodnight…" Eric said, twisting the door handle. Rosette about walked away when he called her name. She turned around and gasped as she had a light innocent kiss placed upon her cheek. She stuttered away, blushing. " I like nice girls around here too…" Eric said, and walked into his new dormitory, leaving a dumbfounded Rosette blinking her eyes, as if to remember what the hell just happened.

" Chrno, can I come in?", a soft on the door was heard, Rosette's voice penetrating the demon boy's ears. Looking at his bare chest, Chrno pulled on the red long sleeve and called uneasily," Uh yeah." The door creaked open and a body outline made its way across the room to his bed, where Chrno 's heart started to beat wildly. " What is it Rosette? You know that you are not allowed here." Chrno voiced his question, as he heard a crackle under the nun's foot that earned him yet another string of low curses, as Rosette slowly positioned herself onto the bed.

" Well I came by to see how you were doing. You left me with that perve…" Rosette lowered, her voice, starring at her toes. Anger started to boil in Chrno 's chest as he moved closer to the girl. "Wha.." he began to ask but Rosette cut him off, blushing. "No Chrno, I was just joking!". "I am just worried about you. Ever since Eric came here, you have been acting strange…" Rosette looked up to him, eyes full of guilt and regret. " Rosette I'm sorry I worried you…" Chrno, said and tensed as he felt Rosette lay her head onto his shoulder. " If something was bothering you, you would tell me right? Truthfully I mean." Rosette whimpered. Chrno opened his mouth but closed it again, not trusting the words that would have come out.

"Remember when you told me that he won't change our friendship? Well…" Chrno began, hearing his own hurt echoing in his throat as Rosette raised her head, stiffening. "Are you… jealous?" Rosette asked softly, asking the question he hated to be heard. " No! It's just you spent so much time with him and…I thought you forgot me." Chrno tried to explain but Rosette sighed, irritated. "Chrno are you sure you aren't jealous? I though you were ill and you are just je.." Rosette voiced, but Chrno growled. "I am not jealous! You broke your promise!" he half yelled, half the growl left in his voice. As soon as he said that, Chrno tried to apologize as he felt Rosette get up from the spring of his bed.

" You….. I thought you would be proud that… you yelled…he reminds me of Joshua!" Rosette said in a strangled voice, wavering her voice as visible tears shown in her eyes. She turned to leave but heard Chrno call out angstly, pleading with her, but the nun started to walk away. Chrno sprang to her and grabbed her waist. Rosette was startled by this action, yet tried to break free. Chrno held a firm grip and said slowly, painfully," Rosette you know I would never try to hurt you. I am sorry I did… I am so sorry.." Rosette heard, and more tears fell. She turned around in his arms and they both sank to the floor. Rosette was there hugged by Chrno, as she was weeping into his shoulder, snuggling to his warmth.

"Hurry! Get Rosette and Chrno! The demons are heading for Chicago!" Sister Kate's shrill voice echoed through the halls. The scared nun, ran to Chrno's dormitory, hoping he would be ready……………..

TILL NEXT CHAPTER! HOPE YOU LIKED THIS ONE AND PLZ REVIEW!


	4. Chapter 4

**She's Mine**: **Hey guys and girls! I haven't written in so long, and for that I bring my deepest apologies for my reviewers who have helped this story evolve in a great way! I'm writing a new chap., and I encourage you to read it! R&R! Luv you guys! ;)**

" Chrno…" Rosette muttered lowly, tearing her eyes off the demon's red hood to his violet eyes, which were filled with desperation and concern. Chrno wanted to disagree against the mental phrases forming in Rosette's head, but only managed to shake his head and stand. Rosette's feature's saddened, lowering her own eyes to her lap. A moment passed between the two confused figures. "Rosette, you are the best friend I have ever had. I don't want to lose that. I'm very sorry…"

Chrno pronounced carefully, slurring each sentence slightly, unsure about how his words would appeal to his companion. Rosette's heart lurched as she devoured Chrno's words, eyes shaking with happiness. " Come my Rosette, we can't stay in this room forever, the darkness does bring out a cheerful soul for a being. Let's go to…wherever, as long as you are next to me alright?" Chrno's said, determinedly reaching out his hand to Rosette, a fanged smile curled upon his lips.

Rosette could not take it anymore. Firmly clasping Chrno's outstretched offer, she climbed to her feet and embraced the demon. Taken aback, yet filled with pure warmth that traveled throughout his body, Chrno returned the hug by completing any possible space between the two. "You…" Rosette whispered, but didn't feel that she needed to go any further. Chrno understand, tightening his grip around the exorcist.

The connection only a night ago could never be broken. The words of true devotion were said, even though they might not mean the complete message; the embrace that night was no wrong; it was out of pure friendship. Breaking away once again, the two lost themselves in each other's gaze. All of a sudden came a loud **bang**. "Chrno, YOU MUST HURRY! A demon is attacking Chicago, Sister Kate is in a fury!"

Both figures jumped in Chrno's room, serving both of them nearly a heart attack. Wiping the sweat particles forming on the forehead, Chrno hurriedly moved toward the door, dragging a worried Rosette behind him. " Oh, one more thing Chrno. Have you by any chance seen Rosette? This is very important as you might have noticed." Chrno paused before curling his fingers on the brass door, flashing a brief glance over his shoulder. Clearing her throat slightly, Rosette called out hoarsely, "I'm right here with Chrno."

A quick silence and a mumble under the breath was heard outside the room. The nun started to stutter rapidly, Chrno feeling her blush radiating through the door. " I'm sorry that I disturbed you! P, please forgive m, me! I'll be on…my way! Yes that's it! At those words, the poor girl hurried down the opposite hall, stumbling on her outfit. "It's not what you think!" Chrno and Rosette shouted at the same time, looking at each other in surprise. Finally passing the first obstacle, both rushed to Eric's sleeping quarters, hoping not to be stopped with questioning.

"He left twenty minutes ago, I notified him personally! Now you two get going now, or someone is going to get hurt in this hall!" Sister Kate snapped shrilly, twirling her long navy garments and almost jogged back to her office, attending more people to the disasters of the sleepless night.

Rosette wanted to shout back, but Chrno's palm reached to her mouth before she could say the words out loud. "Why did he leave before us?" Rosette's sentence died in her throat shoulders slumped. "Rosette, we need to hurry! NO time to settle things with Sister Kate!" Chrno said urgently, moving away his hand. Rosette's eyes scanned for the exit out of the mansion; she sighed. "I'll drive?" the teen asked, fire of determination glowing in her eyes. Swallowing the lump of fear, Chrno nodded weakly. "Sure, why not?"

Swerving on the road in the already beaten Ford, Rosette had her hands firmly on the tattered wheel, pressing her right foot firmly on the gas. Chrno, who was sitting in the seat next to Rosette's was jumping wildly in his seat, banging his head on the ceiling of the car. " Rosette, did you by any chance skip the driving courses! You're awful at this skill!" Chrno whined in his place, sneering (if that was possible in his position) at Rosette. The girl kept her eyes on the road. Chrno coughed sharply, realizing the truth.

"You **cough** did?" Chrno gasped in between words. Taking one hand off the wheel, Rosette banged with her fist madly on Chrno's back." Yes…I…did!" Rosette yelled, mouthing a 'sorry' to a passing driver into whose truck she almost crashed into. "Uh…Rosette…you didn't have to hit that hard…" Chrno whispered, tears forming from the harsh forces applied to his poor back. "Well sorry, you want me to take both hands off the wheel and beat you with them?" Rosette snapped angrily, throwing a dirty look at Chrno. "Oh please no!" Chrno answered quickly, hugging his knees his chest, muttering a short prayer under his breath.

"Chrno?" Rosette said seriously, pushing on the breaks really hard, which action sent Chrno's face against his window's glass. Groaning, the demon asked," What Rosette, we are here?" "Oh yes we are Chrno, but I'm not sure what city we came to…it's horrible…" Peeling his face off the transparent object, Chrno glanced to where Rosette was staring. "Oh no…" Chrno gasped, taking a sharp intake.

Thanks for reading and wait for the NEW chapter which is coming soon! Raters thanks for your encouragement! See ya next time!


End file.
